


Do You Wanna Ride But Realistic

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, if even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: Can't really summarize this when it's in the title.





	Do You Wanna Ride But Realistic

"So, Jeremy," Brooke stretched and yawned. She lowkey had a crush on him that no one knew about. "Do you wanna ride?"

 

"Jeremy, it is imperative that you-" The Squip cut himself off. Looks like his advice wasn't needed.

 

"So, Pinkberry, right? I'll pay for the both of you!" Jeremy chirped from the backseat of Brooke's car.

 

"Alright," Chloe nodded in appreciation.

 

"Aw, how sweet!" Brooke cooed and flashed him a wink. His entire face burned bright red.

 

Michael was just proudly nodding in the background as he watched their car speed off. His friend was a big boy now. No.

 

He was a  _man._

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about a minute so I deserve kudos okay.


End file.
